


Celebrating Health

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snarry100's prompt #564: Health.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #564: Health. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Celebrating Health

~

“Look who’s here,” said Hermione. 

Harry, chatting with Ron, looked up. “Who?” 

She nodded towards a corner at Snape, drink in hand. “He’s out of hospital.” 

“Oh.” Harry pursed his lips. 

“Bloody hell,” said Ron. “You’ve done it now, Hermione.” 

“What?” Harry asked. “Done what?” 

Hermione sighed. “You’re rather…obsessed with him.” 

“Snape?” Harry snorted. “Am not!” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “All those months visiting him in the hospital say otherwise.” 

“I was being polite because of his health.” Harry stood. 

“Where are you going?” Ron asked. 

“To say hello. I’ll be back.” 

“We won’t hold our breath,” muttered Ron. 

~

Snape clearly saw Harry approaching, but he didn’t budge. Harry took that as a good sign. “Sir,” he said once he was within speaking distance. 

Snape inclined his head. “Potter.” 

“May I sit?” 

After a brief hesitation, Snape nodded at the chair across from him. “Proceed.” 

Harry smiled. Some things hadn’t changed. Sitting, he said, “I’d like to buy you a drink.” 

Snape hummed and, with a smirk, tossed back the one he’d been nursing. “Proceed.” 

Harry grinned, gesturing at the pub elf. A moment later, new drinks appeared before both of them. 

Harry raised his goblet. “To your health.” 

~

They sipped in silence for a while. 

Snape sighed. “Why are you really here?” 

Harry held his gaze. “It’s just as I said. I wanted to buy you a drink and toast your good health.” 

“Quite.” Snape’s eyes narrowed. “You visited me in hospital while I recovered.” 

“I did.” 

“Why?” 

Harry shrugged. “At first I wanted to thank you. Eventually—”

“Yes?” Snape was watching him carefully. 

“I’ve spent time looking through your memories and I spotted some…interesting things.” Harry smiled as Snape froze.

“If you’re here to mock—”

Harry grasped Snape’s hand. “Do I look like I’m mocking you?” 

~

Snape hummed. “No,” he said slowly. “You don’t. Why aren’t you?” 

Harry smiled. “That’d be…hypocritical of me.” 

For the first time in Harry’s memory, he saw Snape gobsmacked. “You’re saying _you’re_ also queer?” 

“As a three-Galleon coin.” Harry grinned. 

Snape snorted. “Be that as it may, there’s no reason for you to find me attractive.”

“And yet—” Harry sipped his drink, watching over top his glasses as Snape choked. 

“What exactly are you saying, Potter?” Snape asked upon recovering. “And if this is some joke—”

Harry snorted. “I value my health too much to joke about something like this.” 

~

“You didn’t say anything in hospital.” 

Harry sighed. “What could I have said? ‘Oi, Snape, I know you’re recovering your health, but how about a drink?’ Wouldn’t have done, would it?” 

Snape’s lips tipped up. “A drink? Is that all you want?” 

Harry flushed. “No, but I definitely wasn’t about to say what I really want!” 

“And yet now you are.” Snape’s expression was speculative. 

“Well yeah, because I saw how you looked at me in your memories.” 

“Which was?” 

Harry exhaled. “Like you wanted to eat me up.” 

“I _do_.” Snape smirked. “You up for that, Potter?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

~

Luckily, Ron and Hermione were gone by the time Snape steered Harry out of the pub, so he relaxed. 

Once outside, Snape pressed him against the wall, snogging him thoroughly. As Harry’s head spun, he felt the pull of Apparition in his navel. 

Snape raised his head, giving Harry a chance to look around. “Yours?” 

“Obviously,” Snape replied. “As I’ve no idea where _yours_ is.” 

Harry smiled. “I still live at Grimmauld.” 

Snape shuddered. “That place is bad for one’s health.” 

“You know what else is?” Harry taunted. “Not following through on promises.” 

Snape smirked. “Oh, I _always_ follow through.” 

~

Moving quickly, Snape manoeuvred Harry towards the bedroom, where, in between kisses, Snape stripped him. Once he was on the bed, Snape banished his own clothes, crawling in after him. 

Feeling mischievous, Harry hummed. “Are you sure your health is up to this?” he teased. “You did just get out of hospital—”

Snape swooped down, capturing Harry’s mouth in a searing kiss. “I’ll show you how up to this I am,” he growled against Harry’s mouth. “When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk.” 

Wrapping his legs around Snape’s waist, Harry grinned up at him. “Prove it.” 

~

And prove it he did. By the time Snape began fingering him, preparing him to take his cock, Harry was writhing, begging. 

“Are you sure _you’re_ healthy enough for this?” Snape purred in his ear as his thick, oiled cock nudged Harry’s hole. 

“Fuck you,” Harry gasped. 

“I don’t think so, Potter.” Snape’s fingers dug into Harry’s hips. “Fuck _you_.” 

Harry whimpered as Snape thrust deep, his slow riding strokes eventually morphing into short, rough pushes. 

When Harry came, pleasure engulfed him, stopping his breath. And Snape just fucked him through it, not pausing until he spasmed, coming inside Harry. 

~

“Maybe you’re right,” Harry groaned once he’d caught his breath. 

Snape, his arm draped over him, grunted. “About?” 

“I may not be healthy enough for sex with you.” Harry chuckled as Snape snorted. “Seriously! I may never walk again.” 

“Fortunately, you appear to have taken up with someone who can brew a cure for that.”

Harry hummed. “You’d do that for me?” 

“If it keeps you coming back? I suppose.” 

Harry laughed. “The potion may not, but your definitely cock will. That thing’s brilliant.” 

Snape snorted. “Alas, it’s attached to me.” 

“Oh,” said Harry, curling close, “I think I’ll manage.” 

~

“Not a word,” Harry warned Ron.

“But we told you so!”

“We did,” agreed Hermione. 

Harry sighed. “My friends are evil.” 

“Yeah, evil enough to leave you alone in a pub so you could pull Snape.” Ron smirked. “You’re welcome.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just…shut up about it when Severus returns, yeah?” 

“ _Severus_?” Hermione nudged Ron. “Things must be going well.” 

“Why would they not?” Severus asked, approaching the table with drinks floating behind him. 

“Oh!” Hermione winced. “It’s just good to see you healthy, sir.” 

Severus, slipping in beside Harry, smirked. “Indeed. It’s good to be healthy.” 

~


End file.
